1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a facial sketch creation device, a configuration information generation device, a configuration information generation method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of Related Art
Among devices that automatically create a facial sketch based on a facial image, a device is known that converts the facial image into a sketch by performing line drawing processing on the facial image, for example. Based on the facial image, this sort of device can accurately reproduce the shape of a user's face that is contained in the facial image, the configuration of the various parts of the face, and the like.
In contrast to this, illustrators, facial sketch artists, and the like who are said to be proficient at drawing facial sketches draw facial sketches by analyzing the characteristics of the user's face, based on their own experience and know-how, in order to draw a facial sketch that looks like the subject. In the process, many illustrators and facial sketch artists draw the sketch by enhancing the characteristics of the user's face. Illustrators and facial sketch artists know from experience that when drawing a facial sketch, enhancing the user's characteristics makes it possible to draw a facial sketch that more closely resembles the subject.
Accordingly, a character provision system that performs processing that enhances the characteristics of a face has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A 2005-228185, for example. The character provision system includes an exaggeration processing portion that exaggerates the characteristics of facial features that have characteristics that deviate from a standard by more than a fixed amount. For example, in a case where the eyes are larger than a standard range, transformation processing is performed that makes the eyes larger.
Incidentally, the impression that a face makes is strongly influenced by the configuration of the various facial features. Accordingly, an image processing device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A 2001-222725 that includes a facial features configuration position modification portion that is used in creating an animation based on a facial image. For a user for whom the distance between the eyes is greater than average, for example, the image processing device performs modification by enhancing the image such that the eyes are farther apart.